1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymers containing recurring amide and ester groups and is more particularly concerned with polymers derived by reaction of organic polyisocyanates and polyesters containing active hydrogen atoms attached directly to carbon atoms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of polymers, derived from polyisocyanates by reaction with compounds containing active hydrogen in the form of hydroxyl, amino or carboxylic groups, are known in the art. However, there have been relatively few polymers described which are derived by reaction of organic polyisocyanates with compounds containing active hydrogen attached directly to carbon atoms. We have now found that polymers having highly useful properties can be obtained by reaction of organic polyisocyanates with certain polyesters derived from malonic acid. We have also found that, in certain instances, the polymers can be prepared in simple manner from a storage stable blend of components which imparts considerable versatility to the uses and means of fabrication of these polymers.